dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, known in Japan as , is the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Released in Japan on '''July 28th 1994' between episodes 234 and 235. It is the sequel to Broly: The Second Coming. FUNimation dubbed it into English in 2005. It has a slight horror theme as there are several scenes where people die horrible deaths in acid (or rather, a substance similar to it). Summary Introduction The film opens with a group of strangely colored humanoids emerging from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations are congratulated by their employer, Mr. Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Humans" into the strongest fighters on Earth. Despite warnings from his cousin, Men-Men, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his not-yet-finished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank. The Bio Mutants As Hercule hasn't yet paid Android #18 the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the Tenka-ichi Budōkai, she begins smashing Mr. Satan's mansion up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Mr. Satan, cowering, tries to tell 18 that he hasn't gotten the money yet, but she doesn't believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Krillin, Marron, Trunks, and Goten, who are waiting for 18. Hercule is visited by Men-Men, who claims to be the cousin of Mr. Satan's old martial arts rival, Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Mr. Satan into visiting his laboratory island to fight his bio-fighters. Mr. Satan agrees, and departs with Men-Men, followed by 18, Trunks, and Goten. Upon arriving, Mr. Satan is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the bio-fighters, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than which Mr. Satan can handle, Goten, Trunks, and 18 intervene. Goten and Trunks are then confronted by a familiar face: Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village whom they met in the previous movie. Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Fighter. But when Trunks and Goten see the Super Bio-Fighter, they recognize him as none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly. They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Broly's frozen blood to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Fighter is Broly's clone. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be revived, but seeing Goten has already awakened Broly's Saiyan instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed, slime covered bio-mutant, giving him the name Bio-Broly. Meanwhile Maloja is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe only for the liquid to come behind him and kills him as he tries to ward it off with a evil banishment prayer. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan: Round 4 Jaguar commands Bio-Broly to attack Hercule, but 18 intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Saiyan. Just before Bio-Broly can kill Hercule, Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. They then attack Bio-Broly head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Saiyan, until Goten abandones the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger. As Bio-Broly pounds Trunks around, 18 recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Bio-Broly can kill her, Krillin shows up in time and rescues 18, but Bio-Broly finds them both and almost kills them. Goten and Trunks then fight Bio-Broly again, but they get seriously pounded, and Bio-Broly almost kills Goten until Trunks devises a way to get rid of the menace. ‎ Trunks manages to lure Bio-Broly into a corner, where he blasts the bio-liquid tanks, causing them to shower on Bio-Broly and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, and possibly the whole planet. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and Men-Men, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Trunks rescues them anyway, and Hercule manages to escape by jumping into the water. To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Trunks, Goten, and Krillin use a triple kamehameha wave to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Bio-Broly emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Bio-Broly emerges, he then turns to stone, due to having been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Goten and Trunks blast the gigantic Bio-Broly statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Broly for good. Hercule emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, 18 says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 zeni. Fuming, Hercule swims off. In Other World, Goku is informed that Broly is causing trouble in Hell. Along with Pikkon, Goku is sent to stop Broly. (Note that this scene proves that Broly is dead. On previous occasions, other characters were mistaken when saying he died, as Broly was believed to have died in the 8th movie, and yet was alive and well in Second Coming.) Cast list Trivia *This movie has a similar plot to the 1st Broly film, where someone is trying to use Broly to destroy their enemies and take over the Earth (the first being his father Paragus). Ironically, the two people who have tried to control the Legendary Super Saiyan where also responsible for giving him life in the first place. (Paragus was Broly's biological father and Lord Jaguar had cloned Bio-Broly from dried blood found in Broly's space pod.). Unlike Paragus, though, Lord Jaguar survived, and presumably learned his lesson. *This is first movie where Android 18 plays an active role. (She briefly appears along with her brother in Super Android 13, but doesn't play a large role.) This is also the only movie where she fights along side her husband, Krillin. *This is the first movie in which Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron, makes an appearance. *First movie where a younger Trunks fights the same villain after the first time. *The events of this movie cannot be placed even in the anime continuity because 18 has never had the chance to ask Hercule to pay her the 20 million zeni he owed her. After the tournament, she went with Bulma and the others to find the Dragon Balls, and then Goku took her to Kami's Lookout, where she remained until she was eaten by Buu. By the time she was revived, Goku was also alive as well. Of course, she could always have asked Hercule for the money after the Buu saga ending. *It is the second movie in which the main villain is being used by weaker villain. *The only movie that has not had a villain from it featured as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z video games. *Ironically, despite Goku saying that Broly was in Hell in the ending of the movie, Broly doesn't make any sort of appearance in the next movie, but his father, Paragus, does. *In this movie Krillin is seen with a yellow aura just like SSJ Goten and SSJ Trunks, towards the end of the movie. This is strange because he is not a Super Saiyan. It is likely a mistake made by Toei Animation. (Note: Yellow aura are not exclusive to just Super Saiyans.) *This is the first movie (and the only time) in which Trunks uses the Kamehameha. *This is the second DBZ Movie were Krillin saves someone during a fight against Broly. *From this movie onwards, the main villains do not speak (or at the most say only a single word). A theme of the later movies involve the antagonists' speech level going down. Bojack gets few lines in Bojack Unbound, Broly only gets one line aside from "Kakarot!" in Broly: Second Coming, Bio-Broly doesn't speak, neither does Janemba (except for when he's in his Janempa form, in which case he only says his own name) in Fusion Reborn, and neither does Hirudegarn in Wrath of the Dragon, the final Dragon Ball Z movie. (However, Hirudegarn, fits the role of a Giant monster more than that of a villain). See also * List of films 11